dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Fabo888/How to Farm for DNA
''Edit: New, updated version is available here! '' 'As of whenever the ROBLOX auto-timeout update came out, this method of going AFK is not as effective. The game itself also was updated since this guide was written. I have no intentions of re-writing a guide for the current map and DNA system as of now. This may still be useful but there are more effective ways out there. ' Hello, I'm fabo888 and after getting into the mathematical aspect of Dinosaur Simulator I've figured out the most effective method of farming for DNA to get that 2k dino skin you want, or to just unlock the big 750 dinos. If you have any questions feel free to message me on ROBLOX, where I'm under the same name. What is DNA? DNA is the game's regular currency, used to unlock most things. DNA is gathered as follows: *1 DNA every day for each day you survive, increasing up until day 25 (1 DNA on day 1, 2 DNA on day 2, etc.) *15 DNA for growing into a Teen *30 DNA for growing into an Adult Most skins cost over 1000 DNA and many of the tier-1 dinosaurs cost 750 DNA. That may seem like a lot, but with this guide it should take you less than a day to gather up enough for whatever you want. Main DNA methods There are two main DNA methods that I have found to be effective. Living for as long as possible: This method is fairly straightforward. Start with a dinosaur, then live up to day 25 and gather as much DNA as possible. This may be difficult if you choose something like a Brachiosaurus or if there are pack hunters on your server, but it can be obtained. Living to adult, then restarting: This method is also fairly simple, and only requires you to live to adult form to gather DNA quickly. This is easier if there are predators on your server or you don't want to have to live that long. However, how do the two methods match up against each other? Here's a graph of the results: While it may look confusing, it is simply explained. The red points represent the Living to Adult method, while the black points represent the Living Long method. As you can see in the graph, the red points are slightly higher than the black points until about Day 22. Since days in the game are 3.5 minutes long, you'll only get a better profit from Living Long if you play for longer than 1 hour, 17 minutes. If you're only going to be playing for a half an hour, Living to Adult is going to be the better method. However, if you plan to play for a long time, the extra DNA increases with time, so you'll have a much better payout if you play for 3 hours. Don't play for too long though. Best Dinosaurs to use to farm DNA While there is an overabundance of DNA to be obtained from this method, you won't get any if a Giganotosaurus spawn kills you over and over for 15 minutes, or you go and pick fights with Mosasaurus and keep dying. The best dinosaurs for this method are ones you can leave alone for a bit, that can hide somewhere until they need to eat/drink. If you want to hide, size can also be a key factor in the game. The best dinosaurs for this are fast herbivores, omnivores, and sea-dwelling creatures. I personally prefer sea-dwellers, because they don't have to worry about water, and if they need to there are many places to hide underwater. There is food all over the underwater and people rarely hunt underwater. Even the Coelacanth, which has the smallest health in the game, can hide with relative ease and grow to day 25+. Stegoceras Ornithomimus Avimimus Troodon Gigantoraptor Coelacanth Leedsichthys Cretoxyrhina Ichthyosaurus Onchopristis Flying dinosaurs are also excellent at hiding, however only the Kaiju Sauroposeidon is an herbivore, meaning finding food is harder as a Pteranodon or Quetzalcoatlus. Results While this guide does provide a method to gain the most DNA possible, some of the results may be wrong, or you may have other factoes to take into consideration. This guide is only a suggestion, and you don't need to play this way to get DNA, if you prefer to live to day 19 then restart, do it how you like. The methods listed in this are actually kind of boring, and playing the game for real is much more entertaining. Category:Blog posts